Red Vespa a sleeping mortals tale
by only-a-classic-tune
Summary: Remember when Percy and Annabeth "borrowed" some random guys red vespa in TLO page 173? What happened after that guy woke up? How did that guy get the Vespa? Well this is that guys story. Really funny! PLease review!


**Im back! I havent posted anything in a while, sorry I havent updated my POV's I have too many requests ive been getting its hard to keep up. So don't expect a new chapter anytime soon! This is a corny kind of idea my mom gave me. Remember whan Morpheous put everyone to sleep in TLO? And Percy and Annabeth had to I guess "borrow" the red vespa? Well I was thinking, what did that person think when he awoke? No flames! Constructive critismsm is welcome! Good reviews are always nice! Just R&R! **

There it was. My whole life. It was stricking red and it glittered in the sunlight. We fell in love about a year ago. I was walking, no vechile, lonely on the streets when I came across a scooter store. I saw it from the cornor of my eye. The Vespa was ontop of several blue blocks piled on top of eachother. It was cherry red with glittering handle bars that almost blinded my eyes. It was the defention of beauty. Pure perfection. I wanted – no needed it. I pressed my face against the store window. My sqished nose prssed up against the window started to leak mucus; which mixed with the drool slowing dripping from the side of my mouth.

"Can I help you sir?"

A man came out from the store looking at me with concern and disgust. I pulled away wiping my face with the slevee of my jacket.

"Um… well…" I hesitated. "How much for the Red Vespa?"

He chuckeled. "$899. No more or less my boy."

"What!?" Was my only response. I didn't have that kind of money. I was a college kid at NYU. My parents still techinally put a roof over my head. I didn't even have a job.

"Im sorry. You either got the money, or you don't." He nodded his head and walked back inside. Leaving me alone, dreaming. What was I supposed to do? Open up a lemonade stand? Wait. Now that I think about it, that isnt a bad idea.

The following day found myself beside then street light. A stand and a picher of lemonade. It was such a bad idea! Who ever knew people in New York craved lemonade so badly. I went home to my apartment counting my money. My little green paper gold.

"$46.50!?"

That was probably a lot for a girl scout rasing money for her troop but not enough for a Vespa. I glanced at the televsion. Spongebob. Everyone loves the yellow guy, what can I say? He was having a yard sale. Wait yard sale. Now I know whatbb your thinking, how the hell do you have a yard sale in New York? Well, I didn't have a yard sale as much as I had a call everyone I knew and sell all my crap.

***

"$500!"

How did I get $500? Well I sold my laptop, probably a stupid idea. My text books. Another dumb idea and basically anything else of value I had laying around. Which was probably a sucky idea but it will all be worth it in the end. So the year basically continued like this. Selling crap, baking crap, doing odd crappy jobs, and I even got a job at crappy burger king part time. It was mid summer when my dreams came true. I went back to the scooter store and looked at the glorious bike; I looked at it one last time that it would be single. Soon it was to be… _mine._

I marched into the store. Head held high and this time, I didn't have some strange mucus drool goo dripping down my face. I gave a smirk to the same sales man I had first met a year ago, last summer. I looked him straight in the eye. Giving him a yes-its-me look. I could have sworn the whole store, every customer, every item was still and quiet. All eyes laying upon me. I walked closer and closer until finally it was at the desk. I leaned across the desk pointing to my love – my red vespa.

"I'll take that Red Vespa." I said with accomplishment in my voice.

***

I cruised through the streets of Mathantan. The wind in my hair. I must have been laughing like a mad man because people were starring at me like I was crazy. I didn't care. Now it was just me and – I yawned. I felt my eyes get heavy and I slowed down. Until… I was asleep.

I wasn't quite sure why I had suddenly fallen into a deep sleep but I had the worst nightmare ever. I had a dream that a guy with green eyes and black hair drove away with my Vespa. My red beauty. I think I heard a muttered _"sorry dude…" _ and he laid me on side walk. Unconscious with the same drool and mucus stuff dripping.

Finally I awoke. I looked around and realized I wasn't the only person who had randomly fallen asleep. I stood up and wiped the stuff off my face. I reached for my Red Vespa and all I caught was air. My body went into shock. My Red Vespa, My beauty, my love wasn't there. It was gone. My eyes widen and my body suddenly collapsed. I fell to my knees and yelled –

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I curled up in fetel position and rocked slowly back and fourth. Telling myself, find your happy place, find your happy place!

**Real stupid I know but I had to write this! R&R please! I might do more like this if it gets good reviews! BYES FOR NOWS!**


End file.
